


Uma garrafa de vinho e Damien Thorn

by CatyBolton



Category: South Park
Genre: Communism, Drunk Pip, Drunk kiss, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatyBolton/pseuds/CatyBolton
Summary: Pip já estava acostumado a passar todas as datas importantes e feriados sozinho, mas Damien está lá para mudar isso.
Relationships: Philip "Pip" Pirrip/Damien Thorn/Tweek Tweak
Kudos: 3





	Uma garrafa de vinho e Damien Thorn

Aquela não seria a primeira ou a última vez que Pip passaria mais uma data importante sozinho, dessa vez a virada do ano. O loiro tinha aquela certeza absoluta, por causa das inúmeras outras vivências, que ficaria sozinho com a sua garrafa de vinho do dia 31 de dezembro para o dia 1 de janeiro, mais uma vez. Faltavam apenas uns quinze minutos para a meia noite e estava na segunda taça da bebida, ainda sóbrio. Mas não por muito tempo.

Pip apreciava o vinho sentado confortavelmente no sofá da sala, a pequena televisão estava ligada na transmissão ao vivo dos minutos antecedentes da queima de fogos no _Time Square_. Era a única coisa que a televisão norte-americana transmitia naquela altura, e era meio chato também. Talvez se o loiro tomasse mais uma ou duas taças, se tornasse mais interessante e claro que valia a pena tentar. Desencostou do sofá e se inclinou para a mesinha de centro, onde estava a garrafa, então encheu a taça até a metade e bebeu um pequeno gole, sentindo com mais atenção o gosto da bebida. Era agradável.

Na televisão alguém falava sobre as expectativas para os fogos de artifício, mas o britânico não prestava atenção. Com as costas apoiadas novamente no estofado e a taça na mão direita, havia fechado as pálpebras por nenhum motivo em particular que não fosse descascar os olhos.

Estava tudo bem, não se importava realmente em passar mais um ano novo sozinho, pensou enquanto bebia mais um pouco do vinho, sem abrir os olhos.

De repente foi surpreendido pela campainha e, primeiro, achou que fosse em outro apartamento. Só teve certeza quando escutou de novo. Deixou a bebida na mesinha e levantou do sofá, dando os poucos passos na direção da porta antes de abrir para o lado de dentro, levemente curioso. Mas aquela sensação que surpresa se foi rápido ao ver Damien Thorn do outro lado da porta, vestido, como sempre, de preto. Claro que era ele, só podia ser, e a chegada do homem não desagradava Pip, lógico que não. O loiro sorriu e foi prontamente retribuído.

— Hey Pip, pensei em passar aqui de última hora.

— Você sempre vem na última hora. – O loiro respondeu com um leve tom de brincadeira e deu espaço para que pudesse entrar. Mas antes, de qualquer coisa, Damien se inclinou na sua direção e deu um rápido beijo nos seus lábios, quando se afastou Pip não evitou de sorrir mais. – Acabei de abrir o vinho.

— E ainda tem? – Ele perguntou, retrucando com o tom que o britânico tinha usado, antes de entrar. – Estou impressionado, Pip.

Revirou os olhos e fechou a porta, enquanto isso o moreno tomava o outro lugar no sofá e pegada, sem permissão, a taça de Pip para beber um pouco do vinho. Não reclamou por mais que tivesse vontade, apenas foi para a cozinha buscar uma outra taça. Ao voltar para a sala viu Damien, folgado do jeito que era, diminuir o volume da televisão sem sequer perguntar se poderia ao dono da casa. Sorte que ele, de qualquer forma, não estava assistindo.

Sentou-se ao lado do namorado e colocou a peça de vidro na mesinha antes de se encostar no sofá, e não levou nem dois segundos para o outro colocar o braço ao redor dos seus ombros. Thorn encarou a televisão por alguns segundos, no máximo três, antes de perguntar:

— Você tá mesmo assistindo isso?

— Não realmente. – Também olhou na direção da televisão, agora com o som tão baixo que parecia estar no mudo se não prestasse atenção. – Porém, está passando apenas isso.

— É meio chato.

E Pip concordou silenciosamente, mas sem desviar o olhar da repórter que falava, com um grande microfone próximo ao rosto, alguma coisa que agora não era capaz de escutar. O silêncio se manteve por alguns minutos, nesse tempo o loiro encheu a sua taça quarta taça e finalmente estava ficando tonto. Sentiu os lábios de Damien no seu rosto e olhou para o lado, nesse momento um ganhou um outro rápido beijo e depois que ele se afastou, perguntou:

— Você só bebe nessas datas?

— Perdão?

— No Natal eu te achei bêbado querendo atear fogo na árvore que tava na sala. – Pip soltou um riso sem graça, lembrava só de alguns detalhes desse dia, e pegou o seu copo de vinho para dar um gole. – E agora, no ano novo, te vejo com mais vinho.

— Primeiro, em minha defesa, nós deveríamos mesmo queimar o capitalismo. – Damien revirou os olhos e Pip ignorou completamente antes de continuar. – Segundo, eu gosto de abrir uma garrafa nessas datas.

— Mas por que? – Ele olhava nos seus olhos, parecia genuinamente curioso.

— É menos entediante ficar sozinho no Natal quando se está bêbado. – Respondeu enquanto mexia levemente o vinha dentro da taça.

Os dois ficaram quietos por breves momentos, apenas o tempo do britânico degustar o pouco que restava da bebida na taça, e se olhando. Até que, subitamente, o moreno soltou:

— Que deprimente… 

— Você um pouco honesto demais, Damien, para não dizer _rude_.

— Foi mal. – Ele deu os ombros e não parecia genuinamente arrependido, não que isso fosse alguma novidade. – Que bom que eu apareci, então. 

Então os dois se encaram novamente, por mais algum tempo, e Phillip riu brevemente, balançando negativamente a cabeça, então tirou alguns daqueles fios loiros do rosto com dois dedos, colocando atrás da orelha, antes de responder:

— Você está se achando demais.

— Para de ser chato, Pip- 

Pip interrompeu Damien com um beijo, um mais profundo e demorado que os outro, até mesmo esqueceu-se da taça e deixou ela na mesa, já estava com os olhos fechados. As mãos dele foram até sua cintura e apertando levemente a pele por cima da camisa social branca. O loiro colocou as suas mãos nos ombros do namorado, subindo com uma até a nuca, próximo do cabelo, acariciando os fios negro entre os dedos. Damien tinha o cabelo mais macio do que parecia e meio longo, não tanto quanto o seu, mas a diferença era que precisava de algum corte definido.

Quando se separaram Pip não abriu os olhos imediatamente, mas acariciou o cabelo do outro por mais alguns instantes. Lentamente abriu os olhos, apenas para dar de cara com o negro profundo nas íris dos olhos de Thorn. Na televisão apareciam os fogos de artifício, coloridos, bonitos e meio distorcidos por causa da qualidade do eletrônico, mas nenhum deles fez alguma questão de prestar atenção nisso, até porque o rosto um do outro era infinitamente mais interessante que alguns fogos.

Então, de repente, Damien sorriu.

— Feliz ano novo, Pip.


End file.
